Hope For All
by Historican Keeper
Summary: Version 2.0! Tetra knew she wasn't normal. She just didn't know she was special to an unnamed third faction within the war. Now the young human finds herself traveling from the two main factions in hopes of finally ending the war. Starscream is from the Armada-verse while the Cassetticons are from G1! Pairing Goal: Soundwave/OC; No Pairing for first arc


_**Hello, and welcome to what I call Hope For All, Version 2.0! With this having been this profile's first story, it seems fit that I work on this. Anyways, if you've read the original version, then you know that this is, technically, the opening chapter with most of the main crew this revolves around.**_ _ **There's a few scenes, though, that will help it click more**_.

" _Talking_ " = Cybertronian

"Talking" = English

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers!**_

* * *

A singular pond sat in the middle of a dark clearing, it's silvery liquid reflecting the pitch-black sky above it.

 _She didn't know what to do_ …

Heavy footfalls that left ripples in the liquid sounded slowly closing in on the clearing.

 _How was she supposed to know what had just happened?_

Toxic green lights with tints of red around them appeared from the west and took a quick scan of the said barren land. A herd of deer was resting near the forest edge, thirteen sparrow nests with at least one chick in each as well as the parents and a human sparkling curled under one of the Weeping Willows.

 _What was she supposed to do against someone who killed?_

The lights vanished before reappearing, as if they have blinked. The ripples in the pond were seen again as a large twenty-five plus foot metallic being stepped into what little light the clouds allowed through.

 _Scream…? Cry…? Beg…? She did all of that…_

The being in question was a dark blue color that blended well into the night with lighter colored outlines. " _Froth, this is Byte. Where are you? We need to get into lockdown now!_ "

 _The man just kept cutting and cutting…_

The sparkling shivered and a more in-depth scan revealed moderate blood loss and abrasions across her arms and legs. Carefully, Froth went to the willow and knelt, pushing past the branches that caught in and under his armor in favor of picking up the young child, who couldn't be older than five earth solar cycles.

 _She only got away because of her mother…_

The mech stared at her for a click, trying to remember where the girl's red hair seemed familiar, and why he felt his spark pulling out towards this human. As the femme stirred and opened her eyes, he was surprised to see almost similar toxic green eyes staring back.

 _She only survived because of him…_

" _Fear not little one,_ " he clicked. " _I will not harm you._ " On instinct, he held her closer to his spark as he turned around and quickly backtracked towards what seemed to be a very large cavern, but if you were to look closely, there was a shimmer that happened every minute or so. He entered past the barrier and was immediately hugged by his bondmate, who came to dangerously crushing the little femme against his chest piece, which in turn made him flinch away.

" _Froth, are you hurt?_ " she demanded.

" _Not me,_ " came his tense answer, his optics once again going to the little sparkling in his servo, whom was curiously sitting up. He _swore_ he saw her before…

 _Pain… voices… who were those people…? Why send her away…?_

" _Is that a human sparkling?!_ " a minty green femme gasped, her own blue tinted optics widening. " _Why is she injured?_ "

" _I do not know. She was like this when I found her. Byte, we must speak to our Agent about this,_ "

" _Of course… Perhaps Patch can take care of her until then,_ " the deep green armored femme looked at the mint green one, whom nodded. The mech, however, felt a sense of possessiveness, which echoed into the bond that he had opened. " _Froth… you don't think…_ "

" _Perhaps… there is a cord on her neck. If I were to be able to examine it, I can know for certain._ " The mech replied as the sparkling attempted to get into a kneeling position before suddenly crying out and falling sideway, landing dangerously close to the edge of his servo. " _Easy little one,_ " he said in a rumbling tone, one he used on their own sparklings long ago. Those leaking optics – _eyes_ , he corrected – looked at him and sniffed.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" her question made the room silent.

" _Patch, can you do a facial scan? Whatever injured her might have gotten her creators as well._ " Byte ordered, though it was in a chirpy tone so the sparkling wouldn't be worried.

The Historica watches as the human sparkling fell into a very light and disturbed recharge. " _I've searched her facial plates._ " A snow white mech started, quietly, once he made sure she was not offlining. " _Three point sixty-two breems ago, three bodies were found within their housing unit and five 'year' old Tetra Anne Jones was declared missing._ "

" _We should return her to human civilization_ ," a lime green mech, who sported neon yellow and hot pink stripes, spoke up, voice slightly pitched higher, signaling that he was not fully grown. There was a quiet moment before Byte spoke up, vengeance leaking into her tone.

" _The killer was seen chasing after the girl on the cameras the family had put outside. We'd be sending her to offline._ "

" _We're in no position to take care of a human, nevertheless a sparkling!_ " Froth began, doing his best not to let his servos twitch. And yet, there was a burning in his spark, an intense _need_ to keep this child safe and close to him and his mate. When he looked into Byte's optics, that sinking feeling returned, memories coming unbidden of sending their precious Zodinic off of Cybertron minutes before the Youth Center they had put her in was destroyed.

All those younglings, killed simply for their creators being Historica rather than Autobots or Decepticons. Though, granted, if they had been Autobots, the Decepticons would've destroyed them anyways. The Autobots had helped them dig out their frames, the creators grieving as they hugged what was once their creation. Only one sparkling lived; the son of Optimus Prime and his late mate, Elita-One. The mech knew the third group were doing their best to keep civilian causalities as low as possible, and even asked if they could watch the mechling, but Froth and Byte had made it very clear that he needed his creator as his carrier was no longer there to support them.

Jolting back to the preset at the feeling of his mate's servo on his, his spark thrummed in contentment, having already chosen for them.

Tetra Anne Jones was to become the first human Historican, should she be able to survive the trials that came with the title.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews help give me inspiration, so please, don't be afraid to let me know about something!**_


End file.
